1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an umbrella and more specifically it relates to a umbrella with multiple canopy structure for permitting wind and air passage between the multiple canopies to prevent damage to the umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Prior art umbrellas generally provide a single canopy suited for blocking rain or sun to a person or object underneath. However, during periods of excessive wind, the wind can easily cause the canopy to be damaged due to the relatively lightweight and weak structure of the canopy and supporting members and also since wind can become trapped by the canopy which increases a force displaced upon the canopy.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved umbrella with multiple canopy structure for permitting wind and air passage between the multiple canopies to prevent damage to the umbrella.